<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ghost by sparkstoflames</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951353">ghost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkstoflames/pseuds/sparkstoflames'>sparkstoflames</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>under moonlight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chandrila!Reader, Dancing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, It starts out happy i promise, Music, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Order 66, Post-Order 66, Reader Insert, Secret Relationship, Slow Dancing, and ends happy, senatorial assistant!reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkstoflames/pseuds/sparkstoflames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She and Obi-Wan have their moments together. They love every moment, no matter how faded they end up being.</p><p>(originally posted on tumblr, centers around Chandrila!Reader and Obi-Wan, more work with them can be found on here in drabbles)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>under moonlight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for more context on who chandrila!reader is and how she and obi-wan met, read false god, the first part of this series. Otherwise, feel free to read this on its own!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meetings had ended earlier that day, and so she found her way to Obi-Wan’s quarters, walking through hall after hall, admiring Coruscant’s lights from the inside. Her knuckles are a soft tapping on the door. Behind it, she can Obi-Wan and Anakin’s quiet chatter.</p><p>She hopes she isn’t <em>too </em>early.</p><p>To her surprise, it’s Anakin who opens the door, a little taller than his day’s on Chandrila, and as Obi-Wan loves to brag about, <em>finally </em>a little more used to the cold.</p><p>“It’s good to see you, Ani,” She says. He smiles at her, eye level, she notes, and steps back, allowing her into the room.</p><p>“It’s nice to see you, too,” He replies. He disappears behind a corner, and before she knows it, she can hear Obi-Wan’s voice, bright and clear.</p><p>“Anakin, you <em>know </em>I wish things were-“ He pauses when he sees her, and although unnoticeable to the untrained eye, she sees the way he relaxes, ever so slightly, when he sees her. He sighs then, bringing his gaze back to Anakin.</p><p>“We’ll try again tomorrow, but I think we both need to get our minds off things.”</p><p>“Of course, Master,” Anakin replies. Obi-Wan gives him a smile, solemn in nature, and watches as he leaves. As Anakin passes her, he gives her a nod, as formal as always, and lets the door fall shut behind him.</p><p>Obi-Wan lets out a sigh.</p><p>“I assume that’s not of relief?” She asks. She walks towards him, and Obi-Wan just leans against the wall, closing his eyes as her hands find their way to his.</p><p>“Sometimes, I wish things were easier,” He replies.</p><p>“Happier?” She asks. It’s a call to a different time, when the only lights she knew of were Hanna City and the hills were their place of solace.</p><p>“Happier,” He repeats. His eyes meet hers. They look tired, worn from everything and she just wants to make things better. Her hand raises to his cheek, and he leans into her touch, letting her run her thumb over his cheekbone, ever so delicately.</p><p>The setting sun shines its colors over them, making Obi-Wan look like a beacon of light more than a tired Jedi.</p><p>“The sun is setting, my dear,” She whispers. He hums, leaning so he can wrap his arms around her waist. His chin rests on her shoulder, her fingers combing through his hair.</p><p>“That means it’ll be a new day soon.” Her voice is delicate as she speaks, the two of them beginning to sway as though there were music.</p><p>“The new day can’t come soon enough,” He replies.</p><p>“No,” She begins, pulling them away so she can look at him fully, “But we can always pass the time.”</p><p>She begins to move him, just as though they were dancing, lifting his arms up so she can spin around. She sings a quiet tune, one she’d heard when she was young on Chandrila, something mothers would sing to daughters when they were upset. The song is a bit of a mess, with some made-up words and eventually she just sings whatever comes to mind, but it works. Whatever joy the song was meant to bring out, has begun, because she sees the way Obi-Wan smiles now as he spins her, as he sways with her, as they move about the room in the setting sun.</p><p>It’s not long until their mixed laughter fills the room, the song nothing but a jumble of half-attempted notes. But it’s enough, especially when she looks up at Obi-Wan, and sees the way he smiles down at her. Without a second thought, she leans up, pressing her lips to his as they continue to sway. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his around her waist. They laugh into each other, happy to simply be where they are.</p>
<hr/><p>The music is soft out here, on the balcony. It reminds her of that night at the Senate gathering, with her champagne dress and Obi’s laughter and them sneaking around like teenagers drunk on something other than alcohol.</p><p>The music isn’t hers, it’s from an apartment a few stories down, across the street. One of their windows is open, and she can feel the way the music pulls her in. It’s soft, slow, something sweet. Like a song between two lovers.</p><p>She’s waiting for him tonight. He’d been sent to Hanna City as <em>extra protection </em>once again, Anakin off to do more studying with other masters. For a few nights, he’d be here. For a few nights, their love could exist both at day and night.</p><p>She can hardly wait.</p><p>Then, as if on cue, the door opens behind her, and two arms wrap around her waist, ever so carefully.</p><p>“You’re lucky I know it’s you,” She says. She turns in his arms, letting her back hit the railing as she looks up at him. “Anyone else and they would’ve been killed instantly.”</p><p>He laughs, “I’m afraid you’re more bark than you are bite, my love.”</p><p>“Isn’t that the whole point of politics?” She teases. Obi-Wan laughs again, bringing her in closer.</p><p>“The music’s nice,” Obi-Wan says, more to the air around them than to her directly.</p><p>“I believe it’s from long before our time,” She replies.</p><p>And still, Obi-Wan knows it. He hums the tune, softly, the sound barely more than a vibration passing between them. She lets her arms wrap around him, leaning her head onto his shoulder.</p><p>And so they sway, gently, barely a form of dance at all. The music passes between them, whether from the apartment down below or Obi’s soft humming, but it’s there nevertheless. It’s comforting, a reminder of being home no matter what planet they’re on.</p><p>He kisses the top of her head.</p><p>It all feels like home, like a bit of comfort wherever she goes. She lets her eyes fall shut, lets his humming sooth her until she feels nothing except for him and this moment.</p><p>Warmth is all she can think of as he pulls her inside, away from the music, and into her bed. Falling asleep peacefully, as long as she’s beside him.</p>
<hr/><p>This particular gala is <em>loud.</em></p><p>These are her least favorite kinds of gatherings. Loud music, lots of people, and dancing. If she’s being honest, she’s started to associate dancing with her and Obi-Wan’s peaceful isolation. Not politics.</p><p>Either way, her grey dress managed to blend her into the crowd tonight. Something she’s utterly grateful for.</p><p>That, of course, doesn’t stop Obi-Wan.</p><p>He finds her along the walls, quietly observing to avoid being pulled into a dance by a certain Senator Clovis (ever since Senator Amidala turned him down, he’d been on <em>quite </em>the chase).</p><p>“Do they ever give you Jedi a break?” She asks as he approaches. He laughs, leaning against the wall as he shakes his head.</p><p>“I’m afraid not,” He replies.</p><p>They stand a bit apart, much more than either of them <em>want </em>to be. It’s been a while since they’ve last seen each other. His hair is getting longer (much to her dismay) and from the looks of it, he <em>desperately </em>needs some rest.</p><p>Their only contact over the past few months have been scarce holovids and the occasional chat while in passing. To say the least, she misses him. If they could do it without raising suspicions, she’d ask him to dance with her in the crowd.</p><p>It’s still too risky. After all, their love exists in isolation.</p><p>She leans her head back against the wall, closes her eyes and simply sighs.</p><p>“I know,” Obi-Wan says, “I’m thinking it too.”</p><p>She lets her head fall in his direction, opens her eyes and just <em>looks </em>at him. She hates the way her throat closes up.</p><p>“I’ve missed you so much,” She says.</p><p>Obi-Wan smiles at her, solemnly.</p><p>“How much longer do you think we have until we can leave?” He asks.</p><p>She lets her eyes scan the room, finding Senator Mothma speaking with Senator Organa and Senator Amidala, Anakin close by—as always.</p><p>“I think the senators can handle themselves,” She replies, and Obi-Wan smiles, fully this time, and happily—as well as hopefully nonchalantly—follows her to her quarters.</p><p>That night, they don’t dance. There’s enough of that outside. Instead, they just talk. Catching up, letting things flow past their lips before they really think about them. Their laughter is unbridled, both of their faces hurting from smiling to much. At the end of the night, he holds her close, humming until she falls asleep.</p><p>When he leaves part way through the night, she doesn’t feel any colder. She knows his love is still there, however far he may be.</p>
<hr/><p>She feels numb. Time passes, but she doesn’t feel a second go by. Every moment is happening at once. Every smile, every bit of laughter, every time they said goodbye.</p><p>She’d seen enough of the footage to know that holding onto hope was going to hurt more than the alternative. She saw the way the clones turned, without warning. And what she hadn’t seen, she’d heard.</p><p>There weren’t any Jedi on Chandrila. She supposes she should consider herself lucky. At least she didn’t have to witness anything first hand, right?</p><p>It feels cold here. She’s sitting on the floor on her apartment, slumped against a coffee table. After Senator Mothma had informed her of the situation, once the hologram disappeared, she collapsed. She knows she screamed, she can still feel its damage in her throat, but she can’t remember the sound.</p><p><em>Obi-Wan is gone, </em>she thinks. Her tears start up again, falling down her face with no regard. <em>Anakin is gone, </em>she thinks. Her thoughts drift to the young boy she’d first met in her old apartment, who’d looked up at Obi-Wan with such admiration, she couldn’t help but copy it.</p><p>She’d met Commander Cody, on multiple occasions. He’d been sweet, dedicated to his job certainly, but kind. He was the perfect match for Obi-Wan, both of them serious in their own way, both of them with unmatched kindness and love for those around them.</p><p>She hopes it wasn’t him that took the shot. She hopes it wasn’t <em>anyone </em>who took the shot, she hopes there was something wrong with the clones she saw and Obi-Wan’s squadron was <em>fine</em>.</p><p>She knows false hope when she feels it.</p><p>She’d met Rex too, and Ahsoka, <em>god, </em>she hopes Ahsoka’s safe, that she hasn’t seen any of this or that she <em>has </em>and she knows to stay away.</p><p><em>Captain Rex</em>, she thinks. Compassionate, solid, confident, a friend to Anakin and Obi-Wan.</p><p>She just wishes them all safety. Each and every one of them. She wishes them all to be okay.</p><p>Her wishes are desperate grasps.</p><p>She wants to go back.</p><p>This apartment doesn’t feel like home anymore. She wants to go back to her place on the outskirts of Hanna City, wants to live with Luca and Le’Ana and meet Obi-Wan and Anakin for the first time again. She wants to be back on the hills, flirting and learning more about Obi as every minute passed by.</p><p>She’d give every achievement in her life back if she could go back to that one moment.</p><p>Eventually, her eyes are too fatigued from tears to stay open. She falls asleep on that floor, dreaming of a different time, when any place on the galaxy could’ve felt like <em>home</em>.</p>
<hr/><p>“Love.” It’s a voice, just above her. There’s hands on her shoulders. They’re delicate, soft, they feel comforting.</p><p>When she finally opens her eyes, she’s met with pretty blue eyes, tired, sad, but pretty.</p><p>“Love, please, I don’t have much time,” He says.</p><p>“Obi?” She says, her hand comes up without her realizing it, fingers light on his cheek. Her breath escapes her. She repeats his name again, her other hand coming up around his face. She feels one of his hands on her lower back, bringing her closer. Her chest feels like it’s bursting, she wants to pull him as close as possible, wants to hold him and never let go.</p><p>“I thought-“</p><p>“It’s all true,” He says. “And I have to leave, but I couldn’t disappear without saying goodbye-“</p><p>“Disappear?” She asks.</p><p>“I have to go into hiding. I can’t tell you where, they could hurt you but-“</p><p>“Take me with you,” Is all she says. He stops, eyes wide as he looks at her.</p><p>“What? No, they need you here and you’ve worked so hard to get to where you are and-“</p><p>“Obi,” She says, firmly. “You need me too. And I’m not letting you live alone for the rest of your life.”</p><p>His eyes flit over her face, he’s considering, but she holds her ground. There isn’t a doubt that crosses her mind.</p><p>“Obi-Wan,” She whispers, “I’m not letting you go through this alone.”</p><p>His face is in her hands again, soft against his cheeks. He lets out a sigh, and his face relaxes.</p><p>“Okay,” He replies, “We have to hurry.”</p>
<hr/><p>Even years later, she still finds herself missing the cold winds of Chandrila. Despite that, she knows she would make the same decision a million times over. Tatooine, despite being foreign and scary and incredibly isolating, feels like home now.</p><p>Luke isn’t far, which means Obi can keep an eye on him. Sworn to his duty, as always.</p><p>When Obi-Wan returns home today, his eyes look sad. He’s worn.</p><p>He sits on their bed today, head in his hands. She sits next to him, a delicate hand rubbing up and down his back.</p><p>“Do you ever miss it?” He asks.</p><p>“Almost everyday,” She replies. He looks up at her, shaking his head.</p><p>“I never should’ve let you leave-“</p><p>“Hey,” She says, cutting him off, “I never said I regretted it.”</p><p>He sighs, leaning into her.</p><p>“I couldn’t let you be out here all alone. Could you imagine? You’d go insane,” She says.</p><p>He lets out some semblance of laughter. It’s enough.</p><p>“I miss our nights on Coruscant,” He says. She looks out. The sky’s turned a purple hue. She can see the red giant, lower in the sky than it’s lighter counterpart.</p><p>And so she stands up, Obi-Wan watching her with curious eyes as she stays in front of him, hand outstretched.</p><p>“The suns are setting, my dear,” She says.</p><p>He smiles, taking her hand to stand with her.</p><p>“That means it’ll be a new day soon,” He finishes.</p><p>Quiet laughter fills their small home, and soon enough they’re both singing an old Chandrilan tune. One neither of them know the lyrics of, but they sing anyway. Obi-Wan switches, halfway, to an old song that was once hummed on a balcony. One before their time, and even longer before their time on Tatooine.</p><p>Those memories are ghosts now. Fading, lovely ghosts of the happiest days of their lives. Everyday, she wishes for them to come back.</p><p>Everyday, she reminds herself that her wishes are just false hope, but she keeps them anyway.</p><p>She loves her ghostly memories after all. However faded, however melancholy, they’re still hers to keep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>